delicious_in_dungeonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Island
' .]]The Island' (島, Shima, lit. 'island')Chapter 22 is an island situated off the coast of Karka Broud. It is the location of a mixed-style dungeon (also referred to as The Island) that is the main setting of Delicious in Dungeon.Chapter 48 Located on the island are the Governor's Mansion, the Main Street and Melini Village. The dungeon is located near Melini Village. Near the dungeon, there is a local resurrection center situated underneath a temple. History In the past, the island had belonged to elves, dwarves and humans, who all called it by various names, but it is now known simply as 'The Island'. At one point there was a war between the elves and dwarves (and gnomes) that split the island into east and west, with the dwarves using their tunnels underground to hide. After the war, the dwarves continued digging their tunnels and eventually discovered the dungeon. It was rediscovered in 507. The dungeon on the island was said to have been created by a Mad Sorcerer, having sealed away a once splendid country fit with a golden castle. Elven glyphs are written on the walls of the dungeon, all in the same handwriting, indicating that the Mad Sorcerer is likely an elf. The dungeon's ecosystem apparently is able to take into account the defeat of monsters by adventurers, as without them, the monsters would be able spill out onto the surface.Chapter 17 Due to the mysterious ability to resurrect the dead inside the dungeon, it is theorized that there is a spell of immortality cast on the dungeon that can affix the soul to the body, and knowledge of how it works is highly prized. The area above the dungeon was once an olive producing region.Chapter 5 As of the present, there is no longer any treasure on the top three floors, coupled with an increase in lowlifes and the appearance of Orcs on higher levels than previously seen. Levels The dungeon is demarcated into different levels, which have different characteristics. Level 1 The uppermost level of the dungeon. Once the graveyard of the nearby village, the discovery of the dungeon resulted in it filling with merchants and adventurers.Chapter 1 Level 2 The level is filled with tall trees and towers, linked by wooden bridges. It is theorized by scholars that the area is the top of the golden castle sealed away by the Mad Sorcerer.Chapter 2 Monsters known to inhabit this level include: * Big Bat * Giant Rat * Forest Goblin * Living Armor * Man-eating Plants (Baraselia, Betahn, Mearauk) * BasiliskChapter 3 * MandrakeChapter 4 Level 3 The entrance to the Golden Castle, now moldy and covered in dust. Footsteps can be heard, but it is unclear if they are those of fellow adventurers or the undead. Most monsters on this level are undead, rotting or skeletal. There are water fountains in the shape of lion's heads throughout the level. There are also toilets in the busier areas, which have been maintained by Senshi for many years.Chapter 8 Senshi's base camp is located here. There are also merchants on this level, but their clientele tend to be fairly shady.Chapter 9 Monsters known to inhabit this level include: * Ghouls * Skeletons * Wraiths * Golems * Treasure InsectsChapter 10 * GhostsChapter 11 * Living PaintingsChapter 12 * MimicsChapter 13 Level 4 The level is a cave made up of the castle and an underground lake. The water has absorbed magical energy and glows faintly. At the bottom of the lake is the castle town.Chapter 14 Monsters known to inhabit this level include: * Kelpies * Bladefish * Mermaids * Slimes * MermenChapter 15 * Kraken, inside of which live: ** Giant ParasitesChapter 16 * UndineChapter 18 * TentaclusChapter 19 * Giant FrogsChapter 21 * Sea SerpentsChapter 32 Level 5 The exit of the Golden Castle and the entrance to the castle town, which contain evidence of their former splendor. The streets often magically rearrange themselves, making navigation difficult. The orcs' former home is located here.Chapter 23 There is an overgrown graveyard attached to the town that is populated by Dryads. Monsters known to inhabit this level include: * Wargs * Red Dragons * Dryads * MandrakesChapter 33 * CockatriceChapter 34 * CleanersChapter 35 * HarpiesChapter 37 Level 6 A network of underground waterways built using the mining tunnels of dwarves.Chapter 39 It is stated that most monsters on this floor use mental attacks. Monsters known to inhabit this level include: * Shapeshifters * NightmaresChapter 42 * Ice GolemsChapter 43 * Dire Wolves * BarometzChapter 44 * Spirits of the Golden CastleChapter 45 * HippogriffChapter 49, which when modified by Changelings become: ** Griffin * Changelings (チェンジリング) * GargoylesChapter 50（ガーゴイル） Deepest part of the dungeon An old dwarven defensive site, filled with pipes, machinery and mechanical contraptions. The level is fairly warm. Further onward is an ancient dwarven city, hewn from the side of a cliff face, with giant fungi sprouting in some areas.Chapter 56 Monsters known to inhabit this area are: * Gargoyles * Changelings * Bicorns (バイコーン) * Dullahan（デュラハン）Chapter 57 * SuccubusChapter 58 Golden Castle Village An agricultural village located somewhere in the dungeon. The immortal residents of the Golden Castle have been living here for at least 400 years. In this area, there is some kind of magical barrier in place that robs monsters of their aggression.Chapter 46 Monsters known to inhabit the area are: * Spirits of the Golden Castle（霊） * Unicorns（ユニコーン） * Dire Wolves (ダイアウルフ） * Basilisks * Minotaurs （ミノタウロス） * Dryads * Bladefish References Category:Locations